Cybertron Awakening
by SentaiFan95
Summary: Some time after the defeat of Grima and the return of Robin, the Shepherds are finally ready for normal lives. However, the plan for normal lives are interrupted when two alien space crafts crash land, reigniting a new war that pits the Shepherds against the evil Decepticons, fighting along side their new Autobot allies.
1. Chapter 1

**_With Cybertron going dark, the Autobots attempted to leave the planet and find a new home, using the Space Bridge that I had intended to use for our own cause. However, Megatron, revived by Soundwave and the use of Dark Energon, intervened and caused an all out assault just outside of our planet's atmosphere. The assault, as well as the instability in the Space Bridge, caused both shuttles to disappear into deep space and may have crashed on the planet I was studying._**

 ** _With the assault over and both shuttles gone, this has left a number of Autobots and Decepticons stranded on Cybertron. After repairing myself, I had attempted to contact Lord Megatron. Any Autobots still on Cybertron may be, undoubtedly, attempting to contact their leader as well. However, due to lack of resources and the damages caused by Grimlock, I have made little to no progress._**

 ** _Despite the drawbacks, I believe that contact is possible if the_ Nemesis _made it pass the Space Bridge._**

 ** _Despite that, I find it to be a logical conclusion that Megatron and the other Decepticons aboard the_ Nemesis _may not have survived. However, the other Decepticons on Cybertron refuse to believe it and have threaten rebellion if I do not attempt to contact Megatron. So until I either establish contact with the_ Nemesis _or recreate another Space Bridge to send scouts, I have little choice but to comply._**

 ** _I am Shockwave, and this is the first log to chronicle Cybertron without either of it's leaders present._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Uninvited Guests Part 1**

* * *

 _Outside Cybertron's Atmosphere_

Pandemonium raged as the _Ark_ and the _Nemesis_ neared the Space Bridge. The fight between Optimus Prime and Megatron was halted as the ships were forcibly sucked closer and closer to the unstable vortex.

On the _Ark's_ hull, the Cybertronian leaders, both lying stomach down due to turbulence, look in horror as the Space Bridge grew even more unstable as the shuttles drew near.

"No, the portal!" Megatron exclaimed as he started to get up.

"The vortex is tearing the ship apart!" Optimus yelled as he also started to get up.

The force of the Space Bridge's vortex rapidly increased, forcing the leaders to stumble and nearly get sucked off the shuttle. Thankfully, both were able to grab onto the hull, holding on for dear life.

However, just because of a disturbance, that doesn't mean the fight is over.

Megatron threw a punch at Optimus, causing the Autobot leader to let one servo go.

Megatron quickly grabbed back onto the _Ark's_ hull as fast as he could before the Space Bridge could suck him up. This, however, left him vulnerable as Optimus kicked him in the face, causing him to slip back, barely able to grab back onto the ship.

"Noooooooo! I will not be denied!" Megatron barked as he crawled towards Optimus.

It was at that moment that both leaders truly grasped how powerful the unstable Space Bridge was as, no matter how hard they held onto the hull, they both were forcefully sucked in. In just a matter of seconds, both the _Nemesis_ and the _Ark_ followed the Autobot and Decepticon leaders, spiraling towards the Space Bridge.

Right after both ships entered the Space Bridge, the vortex closed before an explosion of light occurred. The light lasted for merely a second before dissipating, leaving no evidence of it being there.

 **xXx**

 _Earth_

 _Ylisse_

On a nice calm peaceful night in the country of Ylisse, a couple can be seen walking under the light of the full moon. The pair continued walking until they reached an area where the woods and the meadow met. The pair sat down on the grass and leaned against one another.

This pair is a man and a woman, both holding each other's hands as they looked at the sky.

The man appeared to be in his mid 20s, has white hair, and wearing a purple cloak, highlighted by golden shoulder pads and treasures. Under his cloak was a brown vest that covered his upper half body while baggy pants covered his lower half. His feet had wooden sandals on them.

The woman looked like she was slightly older than the man, most likely in her late 20s. She was wearing skin-tight black dress that covered her dark skinned body, leaving the top part of her... bust and middle abdomen exposed. She was also wearing a small skirt. Her face, chest, and abdomen had unusual markings on them. Just like her companion, she had white hair, but a slightly darker shade. Her legs were covered in black long socks and a pair of high heels.

This couple is Robin and Aversa, and at the moment, they are having some relaxation just outside of Ylisstol, the capitol of Ylisse.

"Told you this was the perfect place to see the stars. Am I right?" Robin stated as he looked up into the sky.

"Meh. It's just a bunch of dots in the dark sky." Aversa stated plainly before she turned to Robin. She then gave a seductive grin.

"You, on the other hand, are much more interesting to look at."

The statement and the seductive way Aversa said it made Robin blush.

"B-But don't you... just look at the stars and, uh, make an image out of them?" Robin asked, desperately trying to keep on subject while trying to keep any dirty thoughts out of his head.

"Look. If you put that cluster together, you'd get two fish. Or that one that looks like a-"

Robin was suddenly interrupted by Aversa's arms going around him, her... features squeezed between his shoulder and her chest.

"-b-bear?"

"I'm sorry Robin, but I never did like to study stars. To be perfectly honest..."

Aversa gently pushed Robin to the ground as she got on his lap.

"I'd rather study you a little bit more."

The look Aversa had was one a cat might have if it had cornered prey.

"O-Out here in the open? Someone could see us." Robin resisted. However, his resistance was going down fast.

"We're in the middle of a field miles away from the nearest house." Aversa reasoned as she leaned over to face Robin.

"Who's going to see us?"

With that said, Aversa closed the gap between her mouth and her husband's. In no time at all, two tongues were wrestling in each other's mouths. Aversa's hands cupped Robin's cheeks while his hands gently yet swiftly rubbed her back and sides. A few seconds passed before Robin grasped onto a zipper on her back, hoping to remove what was covering her.

' _Got him_.'

The make-out session didn't last long as a small light caught Robin's attention. For a second, he thought it was just another star. That is until he noticed something weird.

Robin stopped the kiss and asked, "Is that star coming closer?"

"I don't care about the stars, dear." Aversa said before giving his neck a peck, "All I care about right now is us."

"No, A-Aversa, I really think that star's coming towards us." Robin said with some concern.

Aversa started to get frustrated about Robin's claim as she leaned back. After a quick glare, she to the sky to see... a big ball of fire heading right towards them!

"By the gods!" Aversa screamed as she scrambled to get up and running.

Robin quickly scrambled to his feet and ran behind his wife.

 ***BOOOM***

Just mere minutes after they left their spot, the fireball crashed and skidded, causing a shockwave that caused the couple to ride it and crash to the ground, barely able to remain conscious as they landed.

What the couple didn't or couldn't see were several other fireballs, especially two massive ones, crash in various parts of Ylisse. One massive fireball crashed just outside of Regna Ferox while the other crashed on Carrion Island. Various smaller fireballs either burned up to nothing or crashed in differing locations. One of these fireballs...

 **xXx**

 _Ylisstol_

...was heading towards a populated area.

In a house near the palace, a young adult woman with white hair and a purple robe was humming a gentle tune as she rocked an infant in her arms. The infant had matching hair and looks.

In fact, in a weird way, this baby was actually the adult.

This woman is Morgan, one of a number of humans who came from the future a year and a half ago. Morgan is actually a child of Robin and Aversa, and the child she was babysitting was the present version of herself.

Afters she placed her younger self in a crib, Morgan gently placed a blanket around the sleeping infant.

' _I can't believe how much of a good girl I was as a baby._ ' Morgan thought as she looked out the window.

 _'I wonder when Mother and Father will return. They left less then two hours ago and never said when they'd be back.'_

Morgan's thoughts were interrupted when she saw a fireball in the sky heading toward the main town.

"What the..." Morgan thought out loud.

The fireball continued falling until it crashed in the town square, a massive explosion following.

The boom caused Morgan to cover her ears in shock and pain. A couple seconds later, the cries of her infant self entered the room.

Morgan reacted quickly and picked they crying baby up and tried rocking her.

"Oh, don't cry, little me. Mommy and Daddy will be home soon. They'll know what to do." Morgan tried to comfort, but to no avail.

As her present self kept crying, Morgan looked out the window with worry in her eyes.

 _'Mother, Father, please be okay. Me and little Morgan need you.'_

 **xXx**

 _Ylisstol_

 _Town Square_

Just moments after the fireball hit, the town square started to get surrounded by curious and concerned citizens. A good amount of murmuring and questions can be heard from the crowds.

Seven minutes pass until a Pegasus Rider is barely seen in the night sky, her body covered in armor. Her light brown hair swung in the air as her pegasus flew through the sky. Sitting behind her was a blue haired man wearing some armor and a cape. The two were Sumia and Chrom, the queen and Exalt of Ylisse.

When Sumia landed, they both got of and Chrom asked, "What happened?"

"I-I don't know, my Lord. This fireball fell from the sky. No one was in the town square when it landed, so no one's hurt, thank the gods." One villager said.

"But what is it?" Another villager asked.

"Good question." Chrom replied, "It may be dangerous, so everyone stay back. I'll investigate."

"Be careful, captain." Sumia said, getting a gentle smirk and a nod as a response.

Chrom walked into the smoking crater, the heat and the smoke causing a massive amount of discomfort, but he had to endure it to be certain as to what it is.

Just barely a few steps in, Chrom could barely see what is in the crater. He saw... a human? No, not a human. Definitely human-shaped, however. But it's so big. Massive, in fact. And is its skin... made out of metal?

' _What the Hell is that?_ ' Chrom thought to himself.

As the smoke continued to fade, he could barely see a purple light on its chest. Why was it in the shape of a face?

 **xXx**

Outside Ylisstol in the forest where the other fireball landed, Robin and Aversa struggled to remain conscious and regain their footing. A minute or so passes and both are clumsily on their feet.

Robin turns to Aversa and asks, "Are you okay?"

Aversa growled, "Considering that I was caught in a shockwave from a fireball that fell from the sky, I'm doing just fine!"

Robin winced, "Sorry I asked."

They both turn to smoking crater, Aversa saying, "I think we should get out of here before something else happens."

"You go on, then." Robin said, "I'm checking out that falling star."

Aversa looked at him as though he's gone made.

"Are you insane?! We don't know what's going to happen if we don't get out of here!" Aversa reasoned.

"That's exactly why I want to look into this: I want to make sure that whatever this is won't cause harm to Ylisstol." Robin argued. After saying that, he started walking towards the crater.

"W-Wait! Stop!" Aversa ordered, but to no avail. Seeing how fruitless it was to argue, Aversa sighed annoyingly.

"I don't know who's the bigger fool: you for going towards danger instead of away, or me for continually staying by your side."

Aversa followed Robin to the crater. When they reached the smoking crater, they couldn't believe their eyes.

They were seeing a giant metal man. It was red, black, and silver on the body and had red arms while the head, hands, and lower legs were blue. The giant's thighs were a dark gray, as was the face. Speaking of the face, it had two 'eyes' like a normal human would, but it didn't have a mouth! Rather, there was what could've been some form of armor that covered it. On both shoulders were two glowing red 'faces' that dimly illuminated in the dark area.

"What the Hell is this thing?" Aversa asked, stunned by what they found.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Robin replied, also in shock from what he was seeing.

"Well, whatever it is, it looks dead. I don't think it'll be attacking anytime soon."

"Agreed. It'd be best to report this to Chro-"

Just as Robin was about to complete his thought, he noticed the giants 'eyes' slowly glowed sea blue, indicating it was still alive. The illumination caused both Aversa and Robin to freeze in their tracks. Any instinct to run was overcome by the feeling of fear.

The giant started moving its arms and legs, struggling to get up. It groaned deeply as it barely got to its knee. It started looking around before its blue 'eyes' locked onto Robin and Aversa.

They both flinched when the giant stared at them. They just stood there out of total fear, waiting for the giant to make a next move. After a few seconds pass, none was made. The deafening silence was starting to turn awkward, so Robin, trying to find the courage to face this new being, could only say one thing to it.

"Hello?"

The giant instantly turned to Robin, causing him to back away in fear. Aversa walked next to him, both most likely thinking of running as soon as-

"Hello there."

They both stopped what they were doing when a deep and calm voice entered their ears, and they couldn't believe it! Did this giant... talk their language?!

"Y-You can speak our language?" Aversa asked cautiously.

"My kind has the ability to adapt to any known environment, including giving us the ability to speak other languages by translating ours to yours." The giant explained, getting confused looks from both humans.

"I don't get it." Aversa simply said.

"My kind have built-in translators that can easily give us the ability to speak the language of any other race we may encounter, if we hear any language that is alien to us, that is."

The giant stopped when he saw that the confused faces didn't change.

"Basically, if we hear so much as one word from another language, we can easily understand the entire language."

"Oh, why didn't you say that sooner?" Aversa asked impatiently.

"My sincerest apologies, madam."

Robin said, "Well, I believe introductions are in order. My name is Robin, and this is Aversa."

"And you are?" Aversa asked.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Optimus said as he got up. This was when both Robin and Aversa got a good look at Optimus' size.

' _Amazing! He's got to be around 40 feet tall!'_ Robin thought to himself. However, one thing caught Aversa's attention.

"Autobots?" Aversa asked. "What are they?"

Optimus sighed, "I will answer any question you have if you can instruct me to the nearest leader. I must warn them of a great threat."

"What threat?" Robin asked.

"One that could spell this planet's doom."

A moment of silence passes before Aversa asks, "Why should we trust you? You nearly killed us!"

"My apologies, but falling in an alien planet's atmosphere leaves minimal room for control." Optimus reasoned.

"What do you think, Robin?" Aversa asked.

Robin pondered for a moment before replying, "If you're serious about this threat, I must alert Chrom about this immediately. We don't completely trust you, but you're the only one familiar with this threat, so I don't have much choice but to let you speak to him."

Optimus nodded his thanks.

"But know this, Optimus: Chrom is a close friend of mine and I love Ylisse as much as he does. Try anything to threaten either, and you will have quite the retaliation."

"I understand. But I will let you know neither you or this 'Chrom' have nothing to fear from me."

"To be honest," Robin started, "I want to believe that. If you want to meet Chrom, it'll definitely take quite a bit of time. This field is outside Ylisstol, but it's still a good distance from the castle so we might have to-"

Robin was interrupted by the sound shifting metal. Robin and Aversa widen their eyes when they saw Optimus' body break apart and reconnect into something else. In no time, Optimus Prime wasn't standing before them. Rather a large metallic cart-like... thing was sitting in front of them.

It took a second for the pair to register what happened in front of them: Optimus Prime just **transformed**!

"You said it was a good distance away, so I thought it'd be best to travel faster than by walking." Optimus said as two doors opened on the sides of his vehicle mode.

Aversa and Robin remained speechless.

 **xXx**

 _Ylisstol_

Meanwhile, Chrom stared in awe as the smoke completely cleared to reveal the metal man he barely saw earlier. The view was clear to the crowd around the crater, who were staring in awe and shock at it.

"By the gods... what is it?" Sumia asked to no one, the answer being clear as day.

"I don't know," Chrom said, "But Miriel might have an idea at what to do with it. Sumia, I need you to find her and alert her about this."

"Understood." Sumia said as she started flying to Miriel's location.

A second after she left, a pained groan suddenly entered the crowd's ears, including Chrom's. They all look towards the crater to see the 'eyes' of the giant flickered red.

The metal giant slowly got into a sitting position and rubbed its head, groaning as it did.

Chrom, despite the surprise awakening, stood firm and asked, "Hello, giant."

The giant quickly turned towards Chrom, nearly causing the man to flinch.

Chrom tried to remain strong as the red 'eyes' appeared to glare at him, staring into his soul. Despite the fear he felt deep inside himself, he had to remain strong and continue communicating to the giant metal being.

"I am Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse. Who or what are you, giant?"

The metal giant scowled and said, "I do not care about any questions you have for me, insect."

Chrom gave a shocked look at the giant. As to whether he was shocked by the giant speaking his language or hearing the insult not even he knows.

"All I care about is stopping my enemy. We have a duel to continue."

"We know nothing of your enemy, giant. You are the only one who has crashed here. As far as we are aware, you're all alone."

"WHAT?!"

The giant couldn't believe its... ears? Anyway, how can this be? It's greatest rival, nowhere to be seen? Was it stranded on this planet, all alone? With a fight incomplete?! Unacceptable!

"That's impossible! I refuse to accept Prime's disappearance! He must be here! We have to finish what we've started! I SHALL NOT BE DENIED MY VENGEANCE!"

The giants outcry caused all the humans, including Chrom, to back away a few feet. The giant was fuming with rage. Chrom needed to calm it before it does something that could threaten his people

Chrom said, "N-Now calm down. There's a chance that this 'Prime' is somewhere. You'll have your chance sooner or later. In the mean time, it'd be best to all of us if you explain who or what you are. If you want it, we could even help you as best as we can."

The giant was 'breathing' heavily, starting to calm down. It looked down at Chrom and scowled. This insect is insisting on helping it? What a laugh! All these creatures are a waste of...

Wait. Those words. They reminded it of...

The giant smirked evilly and replied, "You can call me Megatron. I am a being from Cybertron, a planet far from this world. And actually, there is something you can do for me."

"And that is?"

Megatron brought out a massive cannon from his right hand, saying, "I have grown quite irritated during my crash. I need to..."

Megatron pointed the cannon at a startled Chrom.

"Relieve some stress."

Megatron opened fire.

Chrom expected for his life to end, but what he got was an armored hand around him and pulling him onto a horse. A massive explosion goes off where Chrom once stood.

"Are you okay?!"

Chrom looked at his savior, seeing his best knight, Frederick, looking back at him. Frederick's horse continued running away.

"Y-Yeah. I'll survive." Chrom replied as he turned to see Megatron giving chase.

"What is the meaning of this?! We didn't do anything to you!"

"You speak in a manner similar to Prime." Megatron said, "Until I find and destroy him, you will suffice."

Megatron fired his cannon again.

 **xXx**

"We're nearing the city." Robin told Optimus... while sitting on the left side of said beings interior.

"Good. The sooner we alert Chrom of the danger, the better." Optimus said as he drove closer to Ylisstol.

As they neared the city, they noticed an orange light, smoke, and the small sound of explosions. Screaming of frighten citizens could barely be heard.

"What's happening?" Robin said worriedly.

"By Primus." Optimus said with shock.

"What? You know what's going on?" Aversa asked.

"I have a good idea, and I hope to Primus I'm wrong."

Optimus' engine roared louder and quickly gained some speed. The force knocked both Robin and Aversa back into their seats, causing them to groan in pain and surprise.

"What was that for?!" Aversa yelled angrily, tempted to kick the machinery in front of her.

Optimus remained silent for a moment before slowing down to a stop.

"My apologies, Aversa," Optimus said, "But if this is what I fear it is, no time must be spent unwisely. If there are any loved ones in the city you need to make contact with, you will have to continue on foot. I will investigate what is happening."

Optimus opened the doors to let his companions out.

Instead of getting out, Aversa said, "I don't think it's that wise to just run around a populated area where everyone is going to freak out."

"If the destruction at the city is caused by who I believe it is, then I have no choice but to drop my cover to face him. Now go!"

Robin stated, "We need to check on the girls and see if they're alright. Optimus can handle whatever's going on."

Aversa looked back and forth at Robin and... Optimus before she sighed in defeat and exited the altered robot, Robin following afterwards. With both humans out. Optimus closed the doors and speeded toward Town Square and towards the potential chaos.

"Come on, Aversa." Robin said, "We need to be with Morgan quickly."

Aversa nodded as she and Robin ran to their house to check on their children.

 **xXx**

In just a few minutes, Optimus was able to drive in a large enough lane that he could go through and quickly made his way to the city. It didn't take him long until he reached the Town Square. Needless to say, it was in total ruins. A massive crater was at the center of the Square, a couple flaming buildings had massive holes on them, and there was no sign of any civilians.

"By Primus..." Optimus said in horror. Not even a second passes when the sound of laser fire and screams entered his audio receptors. He also noticed footprints that showed that something massive was running after something. Only one thought came to his mind when he pieced everything together...

"Megatron..."

 **xXx**

Various knights were charging at Megatron, their weapons raised at him. One battalion, however, was blown away into nothing but a massive crater. A yard from the crater, Megatron evilly smirked as he pointed his Fusion Cannon at Frederick, who still had Chrom riding with him. Before he could fire, though, various arrows dinged and bounced off his hide. Megatron looked at his right and saw multiple archers on a building readying themselves. Before they got ready, they wound up meeting an explosive demise courtesy of Megatron and his cannon.

"Pathetic worms!" Megatron exclaimed proudly, "Do you honestly believe that such primitive weapons can harm me?!"

Megatron suddenly flinched when he felt a combination of fire and electricity strike him. He placed an arm up to shield himself from the onslaught. He looked to see Sumia on her pegasus, as well as a woman with red hair and glasses accompanying her on said pegasus.

"How's that for primitive?!" Sumia insulted as she and Miriel fired a powerful strike of magical fire and lightning respectively. Megatron, however, anticipated this and raised his arm again, causing a massive shield to appear. The shield easily blocked the oncoming attack before Megatron raised his Fusion Cannon and fired. Sumia's pegasus was able to dodge the fire...

 ***BOOM***

But not the explosion's shockwave, which caused the winged animal to tumble through the air out of control. It and the humans that were riding it crashed onto the roof of a building, knocking all three out.

"Bold, but hardly impressing." Megatron mocked as he retracted his shield. He pointed his Fusion Cannon forward at Fredrick and Chrom, open firing at the men before they made it to the fortress. Frederick was able to veer his horse away from the blast...

 ***BOOM***

But, just like their winged counterparts, were caught in a powerful shockwave that knocked all three of them to the side. Frederick and his horse skid to the side while Chrom skid away from the two, leaving him alone.

Chrom struggled to get up, using Falchion as leverage as he got to his knee. He looked up and saw Megatron walking towards him.

"As much as I enjoyed our little charade, I'm afraid it must come to an end." Megatron said as he pointed his Fusion Cannon at the helpless Chrom.

"Farewell, insect."

 ***HONK**HOOONK***

A loud noise surprises and distracts all in the area. In less than a second, a red and blue vehicle tries to crash into Megatron, but the gladiator activates the rocket boosters on his feet to dodge the attacker. Once Megatron landed, the red and blue vehicle turned around started to transform into the turn. In a matter of seconds, Optimus Prime stood between Megatron and Chrom in a defensive stance.

"Megatron..."

"Prime..."

Optimus and Megatron glared hatefully at one another, circling each other as they waited for an attack. The humans around the giants looked in fear as the metal beings charged at each other, sounding their war cries as they neared each other. Once they were in close proximity to one another...

 ***POW**POW***

Both Megatron and Optimus gave powerful punches right in one another's face. The impact caused both of them to skid back. Megatron, once he recovered, turned his Fusion Cannon to Optimus and fired. Optimus barely recovered in time to activate his shield and block Megatron's attack, despite skidding backwards from the force of the blast.

"I am truly glad you're here, Optimus." Megatron smirked evilly as he drew his sword, "I would rather terminate you myself than have you perish from planet fall."

"As long as you live, Megatron, so will I." Optimus said with determination before he charged at Megatron and pulled his sword out of no where.

Megatron parried Prime's blade with his own. He struck three times at Prime, the first two blocked by said bot's blade while the third was dodged. Optimus struck twice, only for both of them to be blocked by Megatron's shield. Optimus gave a powerful kick that caused Megatron to skid back. Optimus charged and raised his blade high, only for Megatron to blast him with the Fusion Cannon.

 **xXx**

As this clash of titans raged, Robin and Aversa ran as fast as they could to their house. As they neared the house, Aversa said, "I'll check the stables. Get inside the house and get both Morgan's out of the house. Meet me at the stables if you find them."

Robin nodded as he and his wife went separate directions. As Robin neared the house's main door, he could hear little Morgan cry inside.

"Morgan! Morgan, are you alright?!" Robin yelled as he neared the door. As he neared the door, he reached for his key in his pocket. Just as he reached the door...

"Father, what's going on?" Morgan asked as she opened the front door. She somewhat startled Robin, but at the moment, they had more important matters to attend to.

"Morgan, get your child self. We have to meet your mother at the stables." Robin ordered as he turned towards the stables.

"F-Father wait!" Morgan yelled, but before the question could be asked, her father was already heading towards the stables. She sighed in confusion and frustration before she turned to get her younger self.

Not too much time passes before Robin and Morgan, who was carrying her younger self, reached the houses stables where both Aversa and Morgan housed their pegasi.

"Mother, Father, what is happening?" Morgan asked.

"Honestly, Morgan, we're not for sure ourselves," Robin began, "But we need to get to Chrom as soon as possible."

"He's most likely as town square. A massive fireball hit there and I heard a couple explosions since then. I can't help but think he's under attack."

"The threat Optimus warned us..." Aversa reasoned, fear slowly appearing on her and Robin's faces.

"Optimus?" Morgan asked, confused.

"Long story shot: we met a giant metal man who came to us with a warning. We need to get to Chrom fast." Robin summed up.

"We'll take the pegasi. It'll reach town square faster." Morgan said.

"Right. I'll get mine ready." Aversa said before she went to prepare her pegasus.

"So will I." Morgan said before her father stopped her.

"Wait, Morgan. We need you to keep watching little Morgan until we get back." Robin said.

"But Father..."

"Listen to your father, Morgan. We can't all go to town square." Aversa said sternly as she prepared her pegasus, "Stay here and keep an eye on your baby self."

Morgan didn't look too happy, but she complied, "Alright, but let me know what's happening as soon as you can."

"Will do." Robin nodded as he walked over to Aversa's pegasus, its rider already mounted.

As soon as Robin was on the pegasus, Aversa shouted, "Let's go!"

The pegasus stood up as it neighed before it ran out the stable and flew to town square, leaving a concerned Morgan alone.

"Gods protect them..." Morgan prayed.

 **xXx**

Back with Optimus, he was evenly matched with Megatron. He sliced his blade, aiming for Megatron's head, only to hit the tyrant's shield instead. He then had to use his own shield to protect himself from his rival's own blade. Optimus quickly retracted his blade and activated his Ion Blaster. Optimus opened fired, only for Megatron to retaliate with his Fusion Cannon, which the tyrant used as a secondary shield. Megatron fired, only for Optimus to block with his shield, although the blast did knock Optimus back a couple yards.

Optimus charged at Megatron, firing his Ion Blaster as he neared his foe. Megatron easily blocked the on coming attacks with his shield, but he didn't anticipate what Optimus would do next: once he was close enough, Optimus jumped over Megatron, flipping through the air and firing at the tyrant. The former gladiator blocked two shots with his shield, but one shot got him in the shoulder. Once Optimus landed, he quickly turned and struck Megatron in the jaw with a powerful blow, causing him to slide backwards, barely able to keep himself up. Megatron glared at his opponent before charging with a mighty battle cry.

As the metal giants clashed, Chrom and a lot of his fellow soldiers were watching in fear and awe. When the red giant appeared, dread filled everyone until it started fighting Megatron.

"Sire, are you alright?!" Frederick asked as he helped Chrom up after he got over his surprise.

"Y-Yeah..." Chrom said as he continued staring at the battling robots.

"There's two of them, sir. I fear that we may have to fall back and come up with a new strategy." Frederick said advisably.

Chrom continued staring at the battle in front of him until an idea came to him. It was a crazy one, but every crazy plan they came up with before worked, so why wouldn't this?

"We already have one: assist the red titan. He's clearly this 'Megatron's' enemy and could prove to be a possible ally."

Frederick gave his lord a look of surprise as he said, "My Lord, you don't honestly plan to ally ourselves with one of those... things, are you?! May I remind you that they were responsible for an unprovoked attack when all we tried to do was communicate with them?"

Chrom looked at Frederick and said, "No. _They_ weren't responsible for the attack. _Megatron_ was, and now we have something of equal strength fighting him. Besides, I'd rather deal with one of them instead of two."

"How can we even help the red giant? None of our weapons are effective and our only magic users available are unconscious."

Chrom turned to the ongoing battle, one that appeared to be at a stand still with both of them struggling to gain the upper hand. As he watched the two giants glared at each other, a thought came to him.

"Their eyes!" Chrom said, "Every beings weak points are the eyes."

He then turned to his soldiers and ordered, "All bow knights, aim at the silver giant's eyes! They may not damage the eyes, but they may at least cause some good amount of discomfort! As for the red giant, let it do what it must!"

All the soldiers were hesitant about Chrom's decision to help the red giant, but they did follow their leader's orders. The bow knights ran towards the dueling titans as Megatron, who was able to overpower Optimus, threw the Autobot leader into a building.

"I would've waited an eternity for this!" Megatron yelled as he raised his charging cannon to the fallen Autobot leader, only for him to roar in shock as something bounced off his left optic. He turned and saw a bow knight galloping away.

"How dare you strike at me, insect! You will-"

 ***POW***

Megatron was forced back by a powerful blow from Optimus, causing the tyrant to nearly collapse in surprise and pain.

"Focus on me, Megatron." Optimus growled as he prepared another punch, only for Megatron to grab it and throw him over his shoulder.

"If you're that eager to die, Prime, then I-RRAAARGH!"

Megatron then held onto his right optic as he looked at his assailant, which was another bow knight taking shelter.

Megatron growled, "If you pathetic excuses of life forms think you can stop me, think a-"

 ***POW***

Again, Megatron receives a strong blow from Optimus, this time on his side. Optimus threw another punch to Megatron's head before delivering a powerful kick that brought the tyrant down.

Optimus turned to see the bow knights retreating as Chrom, riding with Frederick on his horse, came towards him, stopping just a good distance away from one another. He simply nodded a thanks and charged at the downed Megatron as he was getting up. Optimus threw a strong punch that pushed Megatron back before following up with another swift punch.

Megatron was growing more and more furious. Before he could counter Optimus, another knight shot an arrow at his optics just before Optimus hit Megatron square on the chest. Megatron growled in anger just before he received a blow from Optimus that pushed him into a building, causing the structure to collapse on top of him.

Then silence.

Optimus and the humans stared at the rubble, waiting for signs of movement. At this point, Sumia and Miriel have awoken just in time to see Optimus punch Megatron. They too were staring at the rubble.

Suddenly, Megatron jumped out of the rubble with an almost feral roar before he fired his Fusion Cannon at random directions, each blast destroying anything in contact.

Megatron paused for a moment as he breathed deeply. When the dust from his blasts settled, he saw that most of his blasts hit some buildings, leaving either massive craters in them or the building in a pile of rubble. His main targets, however, were hit in the onslaught. Several bow knights were either blown to nothing or were lying dead on the ground. As for Optimus, he was on his knee and holding his now smoking and damaged shoulder.

Megatron, seeing his rival on his knees, stomped over to him as he brought out his mace. Once he was right in front of the injured Prime, he smirked as he raised his weapon.

"It's over, Prime." Megatron snarled before he quickly swung at Optimus... only for a massive gust of wind to push him back.

Megatron barely regained his footing as he looked up to the sky to see his assailants. The attacks were Robin and Aversa, finally making it to the conflict.

"Mind if we cut in?!" Robin yelled as Aversa had her pegasus swoop down on Megatron's head, allowing her to throw a spear at the titan's face. While the weapon just bounced off the metal hide, it annoyed Megatron none the less.

"Robin! Aversa!" Chrom yelled as he saw his allies fly by.

"Sorry we were late. We needed to check on Morgan." Robin explained before Aversa had her pegasus fly by Optimus.

"Optimus! Who's tall and gruesome there?" Aversa asked as her pegasus hovered beside Optimus, who was able to get on his feet but still holding his shoulder.

"That is Megatron. He's the danger we spoke of earlier." Optimus quickly explained.

"That's all the info we need." Aversa growled before she had her pegasus charge at Megatron.

Megatron swung his mace at the charging pegasus, only for it to dodge the attack and allowing Aversa to throw a fire spell that hit Megatron's head.

The Decepticon tyrant backed up as he grasped his face in pain. This gave Aversa another opening as she swooped to the giant with another fire-ball ready and Robin preparing his wind spell.

Megatron, however, anticipated this.

Before either spell casters could attack, Megatron swung his mace at the swooping pegasus. The mace missed entirely as the surprised pegasus barely dodged in time, but the wake caused by the mace caught the winged animal and it lost control. Before Aversa could regain control, her pegasus crashed into the side of a building and fell to the ground, its riders forced to jump off before it impacted the ground.

This gave Megatron the time and strategy he needed.

Immediately, Megatron ran as fast as he could to the fallen spell casters as they were getting up. Robin looked in surprise and horror when he saw Megatron running towards him, his hand out to grasp him.

"Look out!" Aversa yelled before she pushed her husband down to the ground... and got swiped by Megatron!

"Aversa!" Robin yelled before Megatron turned around to face Optimus, his prisoner still in pain.

"Optimus, if you value this insect's life, you and your allies will stand down." Megatron demanded as he raised Aversa higher to prove his point.

"C-Chrom, Optimus... don't listen to-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aversa tried to object only to get a good squeeze from her captor. She felt her ribs and her arm break in the pressure, but that was it.

"STOP!" Robin begged as he tried getting up, only to recoil in pain due to his now sprained ankle.

"Well, Prime and... Chrom, was it? What will it be: your lives or this organic's? Your call."

Optimus and Chrom glared at Megatron as Optimus growled, "You'd hide behind a weaker being just to get to me? That's a low I thought you'd never stoop to, Megatron."

Megatron smirked, "But I know it's a tactic you'd fall for, Prime. You'd never allow anything weak to be stomped so you'd get to me. So? What will it be?"

Optimus glared at Megatron before he turned to Chrom and ordered, "Sir, I need your men to stand down. This battle's lost."

Chrom looked like he was about to object, but then he remembered about his elder sister and the situation back then. As much as he hated it, the past had to repeat itself fully.

"Everyone, stand down. Just as... Optimus said, the battle's lost." Chrom ordered.

"C-Chrom, n-no..." Aversa objected weakly, doubting she was heard.

"Excellent. Now to end this conflict once and for all."

Megatron raised his Fusion at Optimus, a triumphant smirk on his face. He powered up his weapon and poised to finish what he and Prime started centuries ago. It seemed like the end...

 ***BOOOOM***

"RAAARRRGGGH!"

Suddenly, an explosion of fire hit Megatron's back, he force causing him to lose balance and let go of his captive. Before Aversa could hit the ground, a black pegasus with a rider on it caught her just in time.

"Mother, are you alright?!"

Aversa, barely conscious, looked up at her savior and saw it was her daughter .

"Morgan... what are you..." Aversa tried to ask but was too weak at the moment.

"Don't talk, Mother. It'll be over soon."

Seizing the opportunity, Optimus charged at Megatron, delivering a powerful uppercut at his jaw, then a hook to the face, a spinning side-kick to the gut, and then...

"IT'S OVER, MEGATRON!"

A powerful haymaker punch that knocked Megatron up into the air before he landed on the ground. Megatron tried with what little might he had to pick himself up, but he just couldn't. The damages he received has finally caught up to him. He looked up and saw Optimus pointing his Ion Blaster at him, several knights with their weapons drawn, archers ready to fire, Chrom with Falchion at the ready, and Robin comforting his wife when their daughter landed.

"Give it up, Megatron. You're finished." Optimus growled, receiving a glare as a response,

' _No. This wasn't how it was supposed to end..._ ' Megatron thought, starting to see no option left but to-

" _Lord Megatron, do you read?!_ "

Megatron's thoughts were interrupted when a familiar voice came through his comm. unit. It's Barricade!

Megatron needed a way to distract Prime and the humans so that he could be able to-

Wait! In the heat of the battle, he forgot about the EMP grenades on his person.

Megatron smirked and was able to quickly throw one of the bombs, which detonated before anyone could react. A flash of yellow light nearly blinded the humans and caused Optimus to yell in surprise and pain as some of his functionalities failed and left him stunned, causing him to go on his knee as he let his internal repairs boot him up.

Taking the chance, Megatron replied to Barricade, "Barricade, this is Megatron. What is your business?"

Barricade sighed on the other line, " _Thank Primus!_ _You're alive!_ "

"It would take more than atmospheric reentry to terminate me. Now what do you want?"

" _Lord Megatron, without your guidance, the other Decepticons are going hysterical and violent, even more so than usual! Soundwave's trying to keep them under control, but he won't last long! We need you here A.S.A.P.!_ "

Megatron growled at his own men's incompetence. Even with some of the most loyal and intelligent of lieutenants by his side, the Decepticons are all lost without Megatron on the throne. How vexing...

"Alert the other Decepticons that I will be arriving immediately. Send me your coordinates and I will be on my way, after I deal with a... pest problem."

" _Understood, sir. Barricade out._ "

Megatron turned to see Optimus get up, the effects of the EMP grenade fading.

"As much as I would _love_ to finish our little game, I'm afraid I'm needed elsewhere. But before I leave..."

Megatron raised his Fusion Cannon at the building Sumia and Miriel were and fired at the base of the building, causing it to start toppling over.

"To make sure I'm not followed." Megatron smirked before he transformed into his tank form and rolled away from the area.

Optimus started to chase Megatron until he heard the two women scream, instantly getting his attention.

"SUMIA! MIRIEL!" Chrom yelled when he saw his wife and friend start to fall.

Optimus dashed as fast as he could to the falling building. The dust and debris from the falling building reached over Optimus Prime's head as he ran to the falling women. Chrom and his allies could only watch as the dust lingered in the air as the only sound heard was the building crumbling to the ground.

Not even a minute passes before Optimus ran out of the dust carrying Sumia, Miriel, and Sumia's pegasus in his massive arms. All three had cuts and bruises all over and Miriel was even missing her glasses. But other than that, they all appeared to be fine.

Chrom sighed in relief as several soldiers cheered for Optimus Prime's heroism. At this time, the royal healers had arrived and started tending to the wounded, two running to Sumia and Miriel when Optimus gently placed them onto the ground.

"Are you two alright?" Chrom asked as the healers started their magic.

"Yes, Chrom." Sumia replied, "We're fine."

"While I'm currently without my spectacles and I feel as though I have taken the full force of a cannon, I definitely could be in worse conditions." Miriel said.

"That's a relief." Chrom sighed before he turned to Optimus, "Optimus, you have my most sincere thanks. If it were not for you, many more lives would've been lost, myself included. We are in your debt."

Chrom bowed to solidify his thanks. Other soldiers followed in the bowing, including Frederick. Optimus nodded in acknowledgment, before he gestured them to rise. As they got up, Optimus turned to the direction Megatron has gone, seeing several buildings smashed and trampled from the titan's treads.

"But Megatron has escaped." Optimus said glumly, "He will be back, and with greater numbers no doubt."

"What makes you so sure?" Frederick asked, "You two are the only ones of your kind here."

"That we know of." Chrom stated, getting a confirming nod from Optimus.

"Your leader is correct. Nearly thousands of my kind, both aligned with either me or Megatron, are currently on this planet."

"Thousands?!" Frederick couldn't believe his ears. A battalion couldn't even dent one metal being, yet there are thousands of them!

Seeing Frederick's surprised and somewhat startled expression, Optimus explained, "As I've already stated, they are divided by those who work with me, the Autobots, and those who work for Megatron, the Decepticons."

"Autobots? Decepticons?" Chrom asked.

"I'm afraid my story is a long one, and I assume everyone is getting tired from the fight, so I will tell you all in the morning. If that is alright with you, Chrom."

Chrom thought it over as he looked over his soldiers. Those who were getting over their adrenaline rush started to yawn and a couple were even nodding off. Even Frederick concealed a yawn of his own. Actually, even he was feeling a little bit exhausted now that the ordeal is over.

"That sounds like an idea to me."

He turned to his men and ordered, "Everyone! Return home and get plenty of rest! If what Optimus says is true, I want everyone well rested before another attack!"

The soldiers murmured their agreements and started to dissipate, heading to their respective resting areas.

Meanwhile, Robin and Morgan were looking over Aversa as a couple healers did their job.

Robin asked one of healers, "Will she be alright?"

One of them replied, "Yes. Thankfully, her wounds just barely exceeded broken bones. Once we're done with her, she'll just needs a night's rest and she'll be just fine."

Robin sighed in relief, "Thank the gods."

Morgan looked at her mother and asked, "Mother, how are you feeling?"

Aversa replied, "Like a crushed spider. But what are you doing here?"

Robin added, "Yeah, you were supposed to be baby-sitting your younger self. Why are you here instead of at the house?"

Morgan replied, "Well, I would've stayed just as you two instructed, But not long after you left a friend of ours was around and agreed to look over little me while I followed you two here. Lucky for us otherwise we'd have lost you, mother."

Aversa asked, "I'm glad you helped, don't get me wrong, but if you're not watching your younger self, then who is?"

Morgan just replied with a small smirk.

 **xXx**

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile, little Morgan was giving her baby-sitter a really bad time.

"Good grieving! When big Morgan asked Gregor to look over little Morgan, he didn't think she'd be this fussy."

A powerful stench entered Gregor's nose when Morgan cried even louder than before. He covered his nose as he held back a gag.

"Or this stinky..."

* * *

 **Well, there you guys go: a _Transformers: War for Cybertron/Fall of Cybertron_ crossover with _Fire Emblem: Awakening_. What do you guys think? Good, bad, little of both? Leave a review if you want to tell me. If there are things that either confuse you or you dislike, just say so. Just don't be hurtful about the dislikes, just constructive. Also, here's a list of Japanese voice actors who I'd like to voice the Transformer characters. I'm doing this for two reasons: one, because, as far as I'm aware, neither _War for Cybertron_ or _Fall of Cybertron_ were released in Japan, so I want to imagine who they'd be, and two, because I want to. So here they are:**

 **Shockwave: Ryusei Nakao**

 **Optimus Prime: Taitem Kusunoki**

 **Megatron: Tetsu Inada**

 **Barricade: Mamoru Miyano**

 **Speaking of lists, here's one that shows you the pairings in this story so there's no possible confusion:**

 **Robin/Aversa(Yeah, yeah I made the main character's love interest a former villain. Get over it.)**

 **Chrom/Sumia (Cliché, I know, but, again, get over it.)**

 **Miriel/Gregor**

 **Fredrick/Sully**

 **Vaike/Maribelle**

 **Lissa/Henry**

 **Libra/Cherche**

 **Nowi/Ricken**

 **Panne/Donnel**

 **Virion/Olivia**

 **Gaius/Cordelia**

 **Tharja/Lon'qu**

 **Transformers is owned by Hasbro and TakaraTony while Nintendo and Intelligent Systems Co, Ltd owns Fire Emblem.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just barely a solar-cycle has passed since my first data entry regarding Cybertron's survival without either Megatron or Optimus Prime. But in such short time, much has happened.**_

 ** _For instance, a new Decepticon leader has been chosen. This young Decepticon, named Steeljaw, was able to obtain a massive following through the underbelly of Cybertron. Many criminals have joined in Steeljaw's "pack", as he calls it, was able to weasel and intimidate his way to the role as leader of the Decepticons. While he is not a high-ranking Decepticon, he has shown great promise as temporary leader. Despite this, his arrogance and conniving demeanor has shown to be similar to Starscream's. With that said, he will, logically, make the same mistakes as that idiot did, only at either a less noticeable rate or at a later time_** ** _. Also, he gained his following surprisingly fast, which may mean that he could've started before Megatron disappeared. I shall make a note about that at a later time._**

 _ **In other news, Kaon was attacked by a team of Autobots dubbed the 'Wreckers', a commando unit led by Ultra Magnus, Prime's second-in-command.**_

 _ **The reason for the attack is currently unknown, although one survivor speculated that they may have been trying to gain answers on the fate of their lost leader and to, possibly, try and force me to establish contact with their missing Autobots.**_

 ** _While many soldiers were slain by the unit, my Insecticons were able to chase off the Autobot team, killing three Autobots in the process. The Autobots destroyed in the conflict were confirmed to being Pyro, Rotorstorm, and_** ** _Seaspray_** ** _._**

 _ **Speaking of the Insecticons, I was able to finally finish repairing Hardshell and Kickback, both of whom suffered great damage during Grimlock's escape. Once I've finished with their diagnostics, they will be able to resume leading their brethren in the ensuing conflict. Pitifully, Sharpshot has perished due to Grimlock tearing him apart as he freed Snarl. Again, a pity. I had some tests planned for him...**_

 _ **Also, gaining contact with Megatron has been slow and has yielded no results. However, with Steeljaw's rising and this unit of suicidal Autobots, gaining contact with Megatron is next to top priority. If he is still alive, that is. If not, a new leader will be needed before any permanent damage is done.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I will conclude my report here. Steeljaw has ordered my person in his presence. Shockwave out.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Uninvited Guests Part 2**

* * *

 _Ylisstol_

 _Palace of the Exalt_

Morning in Ylisse came as the sun rose upon the horizon. While not many people are out or active first thing in the morning, one being was.

As the sun rose, the Autobot leader Optimus Prime looked at the sunrise with a sense of wonder and beauty in his optics. Despite the pain in his shoulder from last night's fight, he still took the time to admire the new world.

Optimus sighed, "What a beautiful world..."

"It is, isn't it?"

Optimus' thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Chrom behind him. Optimus turned to see the blue-haired prince walk up to him.

"Chrom. I did not expect anyone to be up at this mega-cycle."

Chrom gave Optimus a confused look as he repeated, "'Mega-cycle'?"

Optimus, realizing his mistake, replied, "My apologies, I am more used to speaking with others of my kind and a mega-cycle is the equivalent to... a unit of time you use here."

Chrom nodded understandingly as he answered, "Given how you used it, I think you're referring to an hour, and to clear things up, I normally am asleep at this time. But every now and again, I wake up early just to see the sun rise. I just love seeing the beginning of the day as it awakens my people."

"I take it they look up to you, correct?"

"You're right. Ever since what happened years ago, I have refused to let my people down for any reason. I will gladly lay my life for those who I love, and all of Ylisstol is no exception."

"Hmm, may I ask what happened?"

Chrom sighed, "Believe me, it's a long and rather... complicated story. I'll tell you when we have more time on our hands."

Optimus nodded wordlessly as he turned back to the sunrise. Chrom noticed a small spark in the Autobot's optics, one that looked like a kid seeing a magic trick for the first time.

"Is this the first time you've seen a sunrise?" Chrom asked.

Optimus, again, nodded, "Indeed. My world does not have a sun like yours does. The stars near our system are much too distant, so we never had sunrises on Cybertron. But the more I look at this image, the more I wonder what other differences this world has with my own."

"Besides the sizes of the locals?" Chrom joked, getting a gentle chuckle from the Prime.

"Besides that."

Optimus looked over to Chrom's direction and noticed that, despite the Exalt being awake and moving properly, he seemed somewhat fatigued. Prime surmised that his companion has not slept as long as he should.

"Chrom, if you need more sleep, you are more than welcome to. I'm content with being by myself until everyone's awake."

Chrom opened his mouth to say he's alright only for a yawn to escape his mouth instead.

"...Alright. Maybe a couple more hours wouldn't hurt. Still, I hate the thought of leaving an ally by their lonesome, even if it's only temporary."

"You have nothing to worry about, Chrom. I have much to think about before I explain to your allies about my predicament."

"If you say so. See you soon."

Optimus nodded as Chrom left. Once Chrom was gone, Optimus continued to stare at the sunrise, but not in wonder or curiosity. Rather, his thoughts went dark when Megatron's escape and the fate of his comrades entered his mind.

"Autobots, please be alive. If what I fear happens, it'll take all of us to stop it. Before this beautiful land suffers the same fate as Cybertron." Optimus pleaded to no one in particular.

 **xXx**

 _Plegia Borders_

As the morning reached the fields of the Plegia/Ylisse border, Megatron was treading through the landscape in his alternate mode. His internal scanners showed that the location of the Decepticons were still a long ways away. Even though he's been traveling all night, he's just barely halfway there.

As the sun continued to rise, Megatron couldn't help but hate the blinding nature of the sun, and the light bouncing off the ground wasn't helping anything. If it weren't for his scanners, he'd be completely blind.

"Hm?"

Speaking of his scanners, they suddenly picked up two life signs heading right towards him. They were moving very fast, meaning that they may be airborne.

Megatron grinded to a stop before transforming to his robot mode. He looked up into the sky to try and find what was in the sky. His optics focused on the direction of the two life signs. In barely a minute, both life signs were visible. To the untrained human eye, they looked like weird shaped birds, but to Megatron and his kind, they were two of the best Decepticon warriors in the army.

It took but a few moment before both figures flew in front of Megatron and transformed into their true forms. The two Decepticons looked exactly alike besides their colors, the one on the left being blue while the one on the right was black.

"Lord Megatron." Both saluted to their master.

"Skywarp. Thundercracker. I'm surprised you two are out here in this wasteland." Megatron commented.

"When Barricade established contact with you, Soundwave ordered us and a few Seekers to search for you." Thundercracker stated as Megatron paced in front of him and his companion.

"Shame, too. I was just about to pulverize some tail when Soundwave gave the call." Skywarp complained as he 'cracked' his knuckles.

"Silence, Skywarp. Where are the other Seekers?"

"After Barricade received your response, Soundwave was able to trace your call back to where you first responded. It was in case you either got captured or injured. I'll call them back and alert them of our-"

"Bellay that call, Thundercracker. Alert them, instead, of new orders. Prime is in the area and he will undoubtedly attempt to find his soldiers now that he's got the natives on his side. Tell them to follow him, but not to engage."

"Understood, Lord Megatron, but may I ask why?"

"I want to know the location of his crashed vessel. Once they know, they must alert either me or Soundwave, then we'll begin an all-out assault. We'll destroy any and all Autobots that oppose us and harvest their surviving energon supplies, then we'll begin our conquest over this world and suck it's resources dry. Once that's successful, we'll be able to return to Cybertron with enough power to conquer it and crush the Autobots once and for all!"

 **xX** **x**

 _Ylisstol_

Back at the Exalt's castle, a couple hours have passed since Optimus Prime and Chrom and their short talk. He may have been able to keep to himself and think about what to do while he and his Autobots are on Earth, but he found the solitude rather boring and made him somewhat uncomfortable. But he was able to keep his composure until Chrom and the other Shepherds were up and ready to speak with him.

Speaking of the Shepherds, the available ones were gathering at the halls, Chrom leading them to the main courtyard. This group consisted of Lissa, Henry, Gregor, Stahl, Nowi, Ricken, Gaius, Cordelia, Maribelle, and Vaike, as well as the others who were present when Megatron attacked.

Lissa yawned, "Couldn't this wait until after I've gotten some more sleep, Chrom? Those explosions kept me up almost all night..."

"Yeah, you ain't alone on that, sister." Sully agreed before she held back a yawn.

"I know a lot of you didn't get too much sleep last night, but our guest has waited long enough." Chrom said, ignoring his sister's "No kidding." comment when he said something about their lack of sleep.

Sully sighed, "Just who the Hell's so important that we all had to be up for this meeting?"

"It's... hard to say..." Frederick told his wife, actually at a loss for words to describe Optimus.

"Let's just say he's... unique." Robin said, "He's also not from around here, so he looks... different compared to us."

"That's putting it mildly..." Aversa whispered.

"Aw, we've seen plenty of strange faces. What's one more to the list?" Vaike chuckled confidently.

"Yeah! It's always fun to meet new people!" Nowi gleefully agreed.

Chrom turned and saw that they were nearing the courtyard. It's now or never.

"Okay... everyone, meet..."

When Chrom and his friends exited the castle and into the courtyard where all the Shepherds see Optimus sitting and staring at the sky before he turned towards the Shepherds.

"Optimus Prime."

Needless to say, each one had their own reaction.

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL!?"

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

"WHOA! IT'S BIG!"

"IS IT GONNA TURN US INTO A BLOODY MESS?! NYA HA!"

"Everyone, calm down!" Chrom ordered, "He's an ally! If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be having this discussion,"

"Speaking of discussions, I'm sure a lot of you have questions that you want answered." Optimus said, "If all of you will calm down enough, I'll be willing to-"

"It speaks. It speaks..." Lissa said dizzily before she suddenly fell to the ground.

"Oh! Lissa!" Maribelle exclaimed as she and Henry got to her side.

"Lissa, darling! Can you hear me?! Lissa!"

"C'mon, Lissa! You don't need to pass out like that! Wake up!" Henry yelled, patting her cheek in a vain attempt to wake her up.

As the others looked on, Aversa simply stated, "She took that realistically..."

10 minutes have passed before Lissa regained consciousness, slowly rising up from Henry's lap where Henry placed her head.

"Okay... okay... I'm fine now..." Lissa said slowly.

"Good. I was unsure what was happening to you before Chrom explained how it's a somewhat natural response to some surprises." Optimus said as Lissa stood up with the assistance of Henry and Maribelle.

"Alright, now that she's up, let's cut to the chase." Sully bluntly stated before she turned to Optimus, "Just who and what the Hell are you?"

"Sully! He is our guest and will answer our questions if you'd give him time." Frederick scolded his wife, despite her not acknowledging his words.

"It's alright, Frederick." Optimus said, "She, like everyone else here, has questions that are in desperate need for answers. I will be more than willing to answer any and all questions you all may have, so I will start with the first and, rather, obvious one."

All the Shepherds listened intently for Prime's response.

"As Chrom already said, my name is Optimus Prime. I am an autonomous robotic organism from Cybertron, a planet far from Earth. I am the leader of a faction known as Autobots."

"So you're a being from space." Miriel stated as she thought it over, "Interesting..."

"If you're not from here, why come to Earth? Why are you here? Is question on everyone's minds, yes?" Gregor asked.

"We are here because this world caught the attention of our enemies. Their top scientist, Shockwave, created an ancient devise that allowed intergalactic travel from one world to another in an instantaneous rate. We Autobots attempted to use it to escape our planet to find a way to save it. Unfortunately, the Decepticons intercepted us and the ensuing battle caused both our vessels to tumble through the portal and crash here."

"Decepticons? Enemies?" Cordelia asked, "Are you at war?"

Optimus remained silent for a second before he replied, "Yes. A civil war that has cost many their lives and is killing Cybertron. We had to leave in order to survive. And as much as I hate to say it, we have brought our war to your world. For that, all I can do is apologize and hope we can stop the Decepticons before this planet suffers for our mistakes."

The Shepherds kept to themselves as they processed this piece of information. It had only been a couple years since the last war and now fate has thrown them into the middle of a new one.

Despite that harsh thought, Lissa looked at Optimus Prime's shoulder and noticed a massive burnt injury on it, causing her to gasp.

"Oh my, gosh! What happened to your shoulder? Did one of those Decepticons hurt you?"

Optimus nodded, "Indeed. Some of you bared witness to the fight from last night, but for those who didn't, Megatron, a powerful Decepticon, crash landed in your town's square. In the battle, he blasted me with a powerful weapon called the Fusion Cannon. He was responsible for the damages and deaths that occurred last night."

Chrom looked to Optimus and asked, "Speaking of Megatron, who is he, and what is his role with the Decepticons?"

Optimus, again, hesitated before he replied, "Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons. He created the Decepticon regime to combat against Cybertron's corrupt government. During that time, he tried to go against it through political means, but when things did not go his way, he attempted to gain control through force. He killed the then leader of Cybertron, Sentinel Prime, thus starting the war. Sentinel's successor, Zeta Prime, tried to combat against Megatron and his evil, only to suffer the same fate as Sentinel. With Zeta Prime's demise, the role of leadership fell onto my shoulders."

"So Megatron originally wanted to stop corruption only to be corrupted himself." Robin surmised, "I know he's the enemy, but I can't help but feel a pang of guilt for him."

"Even after he tried to crush me with his bare hands?" Aversa growled, glaring at her husband and causing him to flinch.

"I understand the sympathy, Robin, but none of it is necessary. I fear that Megatron is too far gone to want it. He must be stopped before he destroys your world."

"He ain't destroying nothing if we have anything to say about it!" Vaike confidently said.

"Hell yeah! Let's kick those creeps off our home!" Sully agreed, starting to rile the other Shepherds up.

"No. I cannot allow you to be part of our war. The threat is too much for any of you to handle."

That statement shocked all the Shepherds. He, a being that takes foreigner to a whole new meaning, is denying their assistance?

"What the Hell do you mean?!" Sully snapped.

"Yeah! This is our world! We're not gonna let some metal giants take it from us!" Gaius agreed.

"I have seen what your military is capable of, and it's barely a match for even a soldier, let alone a battalion. I mean no offense, but none of you are militaristically prepared for this threat. I can't let you be apart of our war."

"I think we already are, Prime." Chrom stated.

"Well, if you're not here for assistance, then why are you here?" Ricken asked.

"Simply to alert you of this new threat and to, perhaps, help form contingency plans for when they attack. I plan to alert the other leaders of the world of the Decepticons, as well. Once that's done, me and the other Autobots will combat them as best we can."

"How can they help you if none of you have a clue what the world's like?" Stahl asked.

"He's right, Optimus. You and your Autobots don't know that much about Earth to make proper strategies. We can help you there." Robin argued.

"Not only that, but you'd need a human who can vouch for you if you need people to believe you're on our side." Chrom reasoned.

Optimus remained silent as he soaked in the information. He didn't want the humans involved in the war due to how small and fragile they are compared to him and his men. But he had to agree that he doesn't know much about Earth and that he and his Autobots will have trouble forming counter measures against the Decepticons. Such problems will be most troubling. Not only that, but there might be a chance that other leaders could view him as a threat and ignore his pleas. He doesn't have much of a choice...

"...Very well. I will allow you all to assist me and my Autobots during our time here." Optimus said, getting looks of triumph and relief from the Shepherds, "But only on one condition."

The Shepherds, Chrom especially, remained silent as Optimus said that.

"My condition is that none of you actively engage the Decepticons. If escape is an option, take it. Only engage if you have no choice. Will that suffice?"

Chrom thought it over before he said, "Very well. But outside of conflict, we still assist you and your Autobots in other matters, correct?"

"That is the agreement."

"Alright. Now, where do we start on looking for your-"

"Chrom! I apologize for the intrusion, but-WHAT IS THAT?!"

The discussion was interrupted when a short-haired blonde woman wearing armor came into the courtyard. Chrom and the other Shepherds recognized the woman nearly instantly.

"Raimi?" Chrom identified.

"Wh-What is going on here?! What is that thing?! Why aren't you fighting it?!"

"Raimi, calm down!" Chrom ordered, silencing her, "He's an ally. We were having a private discussion about what he is and why he's on our world."

Raimi stared at Optimus cautiously before saying, "Right... Anyway, I was sent here by Khan Flavia to get Miriel's assistance about something that happened last night."

"What was it?" Miriel asked.

"Last night, a meteor shower occurred. We didn't think much of it until a big one barely missed Regna Ferox and hit ground somewhere north. Khan Flavia thought you'd be interested in it."

"Well, I wouldn't mind looking at it, but why do you need my assistance?"

"For one thing, not everyone is as smart as you, especially at Ferox. Also, Khan Flavia wanted me to tell you that it appeared to move on it's own."

This caught Miriel's attention, "Whatever do you mean by that?"

"I mean, at first, it was on it's way to collide smack dab onto our fortress, but before it did, it seemed to move itself at an angle that caused it to crash further north near a mountain range."

Now Optimus Prime's attention was caught, "So you're saying it moved in a seemingly unnatural fashion? In an arch, I presume?"

Raimi looked at Optimus with a bit of shock, "Y-Yeah. I, uh, didn't think meteors could do that..."

"They can't." Optimus stated, a couple Shepherds getting what he was implying.

"Optimus, are you saying that it might be..." Chrom started.

"My fellow Autobots. At least I hope so..."

"What if they're Decepticons?" Robin reasoned.

"If they were, Megatron would've headed north last night. The tracks he left behind showed that he was heading west."

"Wait! There's more of you?" Raimi exclaimed, needing an explanation.

"It's a long story, Raimi, and I doubt you have the time or the patience to hear it all. We can tell you on the way." Chrom summed up, getting a frustrated sigh in response.

"This better be a damn good explanation..."

 **xXx**

 _Ferox, forest outside fortress_

"Okay, that's a very good explanation..."

Several hours have passed since Raimi came to Ylisse to seek Miriel's assistance. Chrom allowed the Shepherds with steeds to come along, as well as them bring another person to ride with them. Optimus accompanied the group to the fortress. He was intrigued by the snow on the ground and how it fell from the clouds above, but had difficulty driving through it, so he spent a majority of the travel on foot. Not that he minded, though. It gave him the opportunity to get to know about the other Shepherds. He even noted how similar some of them were to his own men: Gregor reminded him of Ironhide, Vaike of Warpath, Miriel of Perceptor, and even Lissa reminded the Prime about Jazz.

The group had only some obstacles stopping them. Any thieves or brigands were chased off just by the sight of Optimus Prime, so there was no trouble there. In fact, the biggest challenge was getting Optimus across a crevasse that only had a simple wooden bridge that, while the humans had no problem crossing, was too small for Optimus to even step on. Thankfully, the gap wasn't too big for him to jump across, despite him almost losing his grip onto the cliff. Despite this, he was still able to make it across and continue on their way to Regna Ferox.

During the way there, Raimi was given the explanation she needed to understand who Optimus Prime was and why the Shepherds were helping him. This leads us to where we are now: outside the Regna Ferox in the neighboring forest.

"Glad you got it. I'm still wrapping my head around all this..." Aversa said as she placed her hand on her head to emphasize on it.

"Well, we're here. Might as well let the Khans know." Chrom said as he started to lead the group to the fortress.

"Chrom, wait!" Robin said, "What about Optimus? It might not be the best idea to just bring him out in the open. They might get paranoid."

"I concur with Robin, Chrom." Optimus agreed, "Even if you're accompanying me, they might act out before they listen to you. It might be best to tell your allies about me before I introduce myself."

Chrom thought it over for a second and said, "Agreed. Cordelia, Nowi, Gaius, I want you three to stay and give Optimus some company while we're in there. Once we get the Khans out and tell them about what's going on, you and Optimus on come out."

The three nodded before Chrom and the other Shepherds went their way towards the fortress. As they walked towards the entrance, the guards became alert of the group and raised their weapons only to put them aside when they saw they were friendly's.

"Alert Khan Flavia! Raimi has returned with the Shepherds!" One of the guards yelled. Another guard nodded and left to tell Flavia.

The Shepherds waited for a few minutes before the fortress doors opened to reveal Khan Flavia walking out, Basilio, Lon'qu, and Tharja following. Tharja shivered as soon as she exited before she continued walking.

"Chrom! It's been some time!" Flavia cheered before she shook the Exalt's hand, "Gotta be honest, though. Wasn't expecting all of you to be here. Thought only Miriel and, maybe, Ricken would be the only ones. What brings you all here?"

Chrom rubbed the back of his head before Raimi said, "My Lady, they've made contact wi-"

"Raimi! I'll be the one who tells her.' Chrom interrupted, silencing the general and confusing Flavia.

"Uh, Chrom? Care to explain what's going on?"

"Can we do this inside? The cold's getting worse and I can't handle any more..." Tharja complained, shivering a bit more to emphasize her point.

Lon'qu silently wrapped his arms around her, causing both to blush, "Feel better?"

Tharja shivered a bit before she smiled, "A little..."

"Aw, isn't that cute? Lon'qu is not scared of girls anymore!" Lissa mused, nearing the couple and causing Lon'qu to step back in fear, "Maybe not..."

Basilio laughed, "Oh, Lon'qu may have a big heart for his wife, but no other woman can come near him and get the same feelings he gives her."

Chrom 'cleared his throat' to get Basilio's attention, "I hate to interrupt, but we have to tell you that we've got a little... guest with us."

"He ain't that little..." Vaike muttered under his breath.

"A guest, huh?" Flavia rubbed her chin curiously, "I haven't seen any one else besides you Shepherds. Where is your guest?"

"He is with a couple of other Shepherds in those woods. We felt it'd be best to alert you of his presence in fear of you attacking him."

Flavia glared at Chrom, "I know we enjoy a good fight every now and then, but to think we'd attack someone who is with a great ally? Do you lack that much faith in us, Chrom?"

"N-No. It's not that. It's just... our companion is... unlike anyone we've met before."

"We've seen Manaketes, Taguels, and the Fall Dragon. Whatever you're ally is, we can handle his appearance."

"Khan Flavia, if I can speak..." Raimi spoke up, "I have seen their... ally. He is definitely unlike anything we've ever seen before. If Chrom and the other Shepherd weren't there to hold me back, I would've attacked him in a heart beat. Even then, I was still tempted to attack..."

"Flavia, all I ask is for all of your soldiers to either lower or, if necessary, drop their arms. Our ally is not like anything you have seen before. In fact, none of us have until recently. But despite his unusual appearance, he has proven to be peaceful and wants to share some important information. I just want some insurance that no one will attack him. Because he'll have that effect, even if he doesn't mean for it."

Flavia thought over Chrom's words carefully. She figured that this ally must not look too human if Chrom's going to some lengths to prevent any form of assault. That didn't matter much to her. After all, a friend of Chrom's is a friend of hers, to coin a phrase.

"Guards! The Shepherds have a guest with them! From what I've been told, he's not like anyone we've met before, so you all better keep your weapons down, no matter what comes out of the woods! Drop 'em if you need to! And if any of you are too coward to follow that order, then get back inside and let the adults talk!"

With that order said, the guards either lowered their weapons or dropped their lances. Only two left and entered the fortress.

Flavia turned to Chrom and crossed her arms, "Well? Will this do?"

Chrom nodded, "Thank you, Flavia."

Chrom turned towards the woods and cupped his hands over his mouth, "Prime! You and the others can come out now!"

With that said, Nowi, Gaius, and Cordelia walk out of their hiding spots. What followed them was the stomping sound of massive footsteps. The sounds caught the Feroxi by surprise, which doubled when they saw the owner of the footsteps.

As Optimus and the three Shepherds neared the group, Chrom introduced, "Khan Flavia, everyone, meet Optimus Prime."

Flavia, Basilio, Tharja, and Lon'qu just stared at Optimus, their jaws dropped. Despite Chrom's warning, they never expected anything like him. A couple of guards even raised their spears when Optimus walked out. However, none of them attacked as they waited for either Optimus to attack first or for Flavia's order.

Flavia just remained silent as Optimus neared her. Once he was close enough, the Shepherds got out of his way so that he could continue his way without causing any accidents. Once he was in front of the Khan, Optimus dropped to one of his knees and looked at her with gentle eyes.

"So you are the ruler of this fortress. It is a pleasure to meet you... Khan Flavia, is it?" Optimus asked.

Flavia just gawked at Optimus before she stuttered, "Uh, j-just call me Flavia."

Optimus nodded before Basilio turned to Chrom, whispering, "Good call on the heads up..."

 **xXx**

"Alright, so this is the situation: two sides of a dying race are fighting each other so that they could get control over their world. One side wants to conquer it and steal resources from other worlds while the other wants to revive it and bring life back to it. Is that what you're telling me, Optimus?"

"Correct, Khan Flavia."

After Optimus introduced himself to the Feroxi, he, Chrom, and Flavia held a meeting in a room on the second story. In this room were the two leaders, as well as Basilio and Robin, and Optimus standing outside with the room's window open. As of now, Optimus has finished giving a similar synopsis to what he to told Chrom and the Shepherds.

Basilio, who remained silent during Prime's explanation, sighed, "Just when things were starting to get normal, something weird comes along and messes it up, huh?"

"I do apologize for all of this." Optimus apologized, causing the Western Khan to chuckle.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I was getting bored with normal, anyway."

Flavia asked the Prime, "You also believe that the 'meteor' that landed in the northern mountains are your Autobot soldiers, right?"

"It is but an assumption. One that I believe is correct based on what little evidence I have presently."

"I do not mean to undermine your assumption, but is there a possibility that they could be the Decepticons instead? Because if that's the case, we'll just be ending up on a one-sided battlefield."

"I understand your concerns, Khan Flavia, but what little evidence I found indicated that Megatron was going west. If he hade came into contact with the Decepticons and if this area is where they crashed, Megatron would be the one you're dealing with, not me. Even if Megatron didn't come this way, a Decepticon scout would've made their way here by now. Since neither have happened, I can assume that the _Ark_ crashed in the Ferox mountains rather than the Decepticon warship."

"Still, one must never assume in a war, Optimus." Chrom reasoned.

"But if the big guy's right, then it'll give us the edge to deal with these Decepti-creeps. I'd say we should check this out." Basilio said, adding his two cents on the matter.

"I'm with Basilio and Optimus. Even if the odds aren't in our favor, we should at least determine who is in the mountain ranges. If they're Autobots, we'll be able to fight back against future battles. If they're Decepticons, we could be able to evacuate the fortress before they could attack." Robin reasoned.

"Well, it's obvious we're investigating this whole thing. We just need to be more careful than ever before." Flavia stated.

"Agreed. We'll investigate the crash and determine a course of action once these Cybertronians have been identified." Chrom agreed.

Optimus still remained uncertain about something, and was vocal about it, "Still, if I am wrong and they are Decepticons, if our cover is blown, what shall we do then?"

Flavia grinned, "Then we'll do what we do best in such situations..."

Chrom copied her grin, "Improvise?"

"Improvise."

"So, we've got a plan, then?" Basilio summed up, getting the agreements from the leaders and Robin.

With that said, the humans started to leave the room. Chrom was the last to leave, turning to Optimus just as he was about to exit the room. He stopped when Optimus was now looking back at the woods a good distance away.

"Optimus?" Chrom spook as he neared the window, "What's wrong?"

"I feel that we are not alone out here..." Optimus replied cryptically as he moved to the side to allow Chrom to see outside.

Chrom looked outside, a confused expression on his face. He looked around and saw nothing but snow covered trees and fields.

"There's nothing out there, Optimus. Even if there was, it can't be that-"

Chrom was silenced when Optimus shushed him and glared at movement in the woods. Chrom noticed the movement, in the form of a bush shaking. Chrom and Optimus leered at the bush for several moments...

Only for a deer to jump out of the bushes and bounce her way across the snowy field.

Chrom sighed, "Optimus, I know you've been at war for a long time, but there are times you have to admit that your caution could really be paranoia. I understand you're fearful about the Decepticons, but I think we still have time before Megatron regroups with his men. We'll get you reunited with your soldiers and then come up with a plan of attack. But for now, you're looking over your shoulder for ghosts. Everything will be alright. I promise."

Optimus continued staring at the snow covered landscape as he listened to Chrom. He watched the deer leap across the field and into the forest before he sighed in defeat.

"Perhaps you're right, Chrom. Maybe I am being paranoid, being in a new environment and separated from the other Autobots. I worry for them as I do myself."

"I understand, Prime. Truly, I do. But everything will be better once we get your soldiers. Speaking of which, I have to get the Shepherds ready for our trip to your ship. We'll speak later."

With that said, Chrom left the room and Optimus.

Meanwhile, in the forest outside Regna Ferox, three Cybertronians were hiding in the trees and watching Optimus as he waited for the humans to prepare. All three bore the same purple signal on their chest that showed their allegiance to the Decepticons.

"Think Optimus knows we're here?" One said.

"I don't know. It's hard to tell if he knows or if he thinks he's paranoid" Another said.

"Maybe we should fall back. Have Megatron get a few cloakers follow Prime." The third suggested, getting harsh glares from the other two.

"And risk losing him? That's a great idea if we wanted to get vaporized!"

"I still don't get why we're the ones following him. Why not have Soundwave send Laserbeak or Ravage or any one of his goons? They're smaller and stealthier hunters then us."

"Because Soundwave's busy keeping the Decepticons in control until Megatron makes it back to the _Nemesis_. Even if he could send one of those freaks, Prime would be long gone by the time they get here, and even if they get on track, he'd be with his Autobots and they'll scorch the pests before they'd get the coordinates. So for now, shut up and keep an optic on Prime. We leave whenever he and the squishies leave."

 **xXx**

After some time has passed, Optimus and a group of Shepherds have been assembled and on their way to the crash site. The human group consists of Aversa, Robin, Chrom, Lissa, Flavia, Basilio, Frederick, Miriel, Ricken, and Henry. The others remained behind at the fortress to await the groups return while having a group of messengers sent out to find the other Shepherds and have them meet at Ylisstol.

Walking through the snowy area, the Khans were leading the group into the direction of the crashed vessel. During the walk, Optimus occasionally patted his wounded shoulder. When he finds the _Ark_ , he'll have Ratchet patch him up when he get the chance.

"Optimus?"

Optimus looked down and saw that Lissa had slowed down her steps to be alongside him.

"Something wrong, big guy?"

Optimus replied, "My shoulder has just been bothering me since Megatron shot me. I may require some medical assistance once we find the _Ark_."

"Maybe I can help with your shoulder."

"I mean no offense, Lissa, but I have doubts that human medicine can help me."

"Maybe traditional medicine, but I use a little something different. We could at least try."

Optimus thought over Lissa's words before nodding, "Very well. Let's give it a try."

Optimus lowered his hand to Lissa, which she hopped onto. He then brought his hand to his shoulder, allowing her to hop on his injured shoulder. Once she had the proper footing, her staff gave off a light before she started waving her staff around Prime's injury. The wound gave off a faint glow as she did.

"Oh! It's having an effect. Seems like it'll take longer than it would if you were-"

"Lissa, I fear we're being followed."

Lissa immediately stopped what she was doing and gave a wide-eyed look at the Prime.

"What was that?"

Optimus turned to Lissa, "I said, 'Lissa, I feel you're getting flustered.' What I mean by that is that you seem a bit unnerved about something. It might be from my walking with you on my shoulder, or perhaps you have a fear of heights I was unaware of. Either way, I think it'd be best if you step down."

Lissa looked at Optimus, confused. She was sure that wasn't what he said, and she wasn't feeling flustered for any reason.

"Uh, I'm alright, Optimus. I can still-"

"Lissa, I fear you are not hearing me properly. I think you can go a head and wait until we reach the _Ark_ before attempting your medicinal practices again."

Lissa was about to object before she paid closer to what Optimus was saying. She noticed the emphasis in his voice when he said, 'not hearing him properly'. She thought back to when Prime first spoke to her. He was being quiet then and she didn't hear what he said properly, but she thought he said...

Lissa stared at Optimus, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Lissa. I am."

Lissa gave him an expression that showed fear and dread, one that Optimus noticed.

"Lissa, I know you're feeling anxious at the moment, but I'm sure you'd feel a lot better if you were on the ground, perhaps even have a conversation with your brother."

Despite Prime saying that, Lissa knew what he truly meant: warn Chrom.

"Y-Yeah. Maybe I'll feel better once I've, uh, talked to Chrom. If you think there's anything else you need to tell me before I do..."

"All I can say is prepare for to see others like me when we get there."

As Optimus raised his hand to get Lissa down, she thought over what he said and the conclusion to his hint gave her a dreaded expression: the ones following them are Cybertronian. Given that Optimus is being secretive, he must think that Decepticons are following them.

Once Optimus placed Lissa down on the ground, she ran past the group towards Chrom, who was leading the group.

"Hey! Hey, Chrom!" Lissa yelled as she neared her older brother.

Chrom, who was talking with Flavia and Robin, turned to her as she neared, "Lissa? I thought you wanted to check on Optimus. Is he okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, he's fine. Although..." Lissa started before she looked around cautiously, confusing her brother before she continued, "He thinks we're being followed by Decepticons."

"What?! Is he sure?" Chrom asked, surprised by what Lissa said. The looks on Robin, Aversa, and the Khans seemed to share his surprise.

"He is. He acted strange. He was speaking words that meant something else, and when he said his concerns, he said it in a way that I didn't hear it at first. It was like someone else was listening to him and he wanted to let someone know without alerting anyone that could be listening in."

"Given what these beings are capable of, a stealth team could listen in on us and we... wouldn't... be the... wiser..." Aversa droned out before a look of fear came to her.

The others got what she was saying and started to get paranoid thoughts. Could someone be watching and listening to them without anyone noticing?

Meanwhile, the group of Seekers continued surveying the Shepherds and the Prime.

"Hey, shouldn't we listen in on the little female organic? She did talk to the Prime for a little bit." One of the Seekers suggested, getting looks of disbelief as a response.

"Really? You're worried about some inferior life form? Organics are nothing but pathetic and insignificant creatures, below everything in the cosmos. I bet the only reason he associates with them is because he needs them to find his soldiers. I mean, what other reason is there to work with something so inferior?"

"Still, I can't help but wonder what they're talking about."

"They're organics. They're gonna be talking about... organic things. Like if they should-"

"Wait!"

As the two Seekers spoke, the third interrupted them, saying, "Prime's moving towards the leading organics."

"Are they saying anything?"

"Hold on..." The Seeker fiddled with a machine in it's servos to listen in on Optimus and the Shepherds.

" _Chrom, I hate to put any of you in a rush, but I fear we need to get to the Autobots sooner than plan. We do not know if the Decepticons have already found the_ Ark _or not. My Autobots need me._ " Optimus said, the machine listening in to every word.

" _I understand, Optimus, but none of us are as fast as you when traveling. If only we can all fit in your alternate form..._ " Chrom groaned.

" _If I may suggest, there is a path not too far from here that'll cut through the mountains. It's vigorous and damn near dangerous, but with your friend's durable form, it might be a walk in the park._ " Khan Flavia suggested.

" _Yeah. Chrom and Flavia can ride in Optimus while Basilio could lead us to the crash site. We can meet up there._ " Robin said.

" _If it means we can reach my soldiers sooner, then it sounds like a reasonable plan._ " Optimus agreed.

"You guys hear that? They're splitting up." The Seeker with the machine said.

"Alright! Things have just gotten easier, guys! Just follow the Prime and we'll be closer to finding the Autobots!" The leading Seeker exclaimed.

"B-But what about the organics?" The skeptical Seeker asked, getting deadpan expression from his comrades.

"You know what? If Prime scares you that much, then you follow the squishies on a wild cyber-duck chase while we get credit for finding the Autobots." The leading Seeker ordered, shocking the skeptical Seeker.

"W-What?! But-"

"Don't tell me you're scared of some squishies too! If you're that scared, then just shut the Pit up and let Megatron scrap you!"

The skeptical Seeker grew upset, saying, "I'm not afraid of some inferior life-forms! Fine! You want to get blown to scrap by the entire Autobot army?! Be my guest! I'll get the _easier_ job and take a simple stroll along side some _weaker creatures_!"

With that said, the Seeker left the group and went ahead of the Shepherds. Once he was out of sight, the other two laughed.

"HAHAHA! What a robo-chicken!"

"He'll be begging to come back in less than a mega-cycle!"

 **xXx**

Once the Shepherds arrived at the path Flavia "suggested", Optimus transformed and allowed her and Chrom to ride over the path. Once the trio left into the mountainous path, Basilio led the other Shepherds to the true way to the crash site. However, he and the other leaders were a bit anxious due to the possibility of being followed, as well as worrying about the welfare Chrom and Optimus Prime.

As the group neared the crash site, Basilio slowed his pace to match Robin's and asked the tactician, "Hey, kid. Do you think splitting up was a good idea?"

"Seeing as Optimus was rather apprehensive about the possibility of Decepticon spies, it didn't seem we had any other option." Robin replied, "Although, I cannot help but get the feeling we're being watched."

"You had those feelings before or after Prime said something?"

"Honestly? Before. I didn't want to voice it until I was certain. I guess Optimus was before I was."

"And if we're being followed?"

"Well, without Optimus, we will have a hard time dealing with any Decepticons. Even our strongest couldn't even ding them. I just hope we're wrong about spies following us."

"SPIES ARE FOLLOWING US?!"

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the surprised yell of Ricken, who quickly covered his mouth in a vain attempt at stopping himself. The proclamation stopped the entire group in their tracks, suddenly becoming very cautious of their environment. Basilio glared at Ricken for causing the proclamation.

"Oops?" Ricken winced at the glare.

"ARE YOU FRAKKING KIDDING ME?!"

Everyone snapped to an area behind the group, showing looks of surprise as the Seeker exasperatedly walked out of his hiding spot.

"You squishies knew I was following you?!" The Seeker snapped angrily, "How?!"

The Seeker quickly calmed himself before he continued, "You know what? Doesn't matter now. Because now I can have some fun of my own."

The Seeker's hand turned into a gun and aimed at the startled group. Thinking quickly, Robin yelled, "SCATTER!"

This resulted in everyone running in different directions before the Seeker open fired. All the Shepherds were able to avoid the initial blast, but Lissa was thrown to the ground by the resulting shockwave. The Seeker took aim at her only for a blast of dark magic to force him back, courtesy of a defensive Henry. He quickly got his wife up and they both ran into the woods while everyone else continued running in their own directions. The Seeker started scanning the area, looking for signs of movement, to no avail.

"Come out, organics! All you're doing is delaying the inevitable. Might as well come out if you all want quick deaths."

 **xXx**

Meanwhile, the true leaders continued driving around, leading the Decepticon flyers aimlessly around the rocky paths of the mountain. However, the Seekers, both in their jet modes, were growing more and more anxious. They've been following the leaders for some time and they've made zero progress.

One Seeker growled in annoyance, "Just what is taking so long?! We should've been to the Autobot shuttle by now!"

"And you know that how?" The other Seeker retorted, "We don't know where the other Autobots are, so we just have to-"

" _Guys! Prime and the humans knew we're following! You're on a wild cyber-duck chase!_ " The voice of the Seeker following the Shepherds rang through the comms., surprising his comrades.

"What?! Where are you?!" Asked the first Seeker.

" _Still following the organics. We're-_ " The comms. suddenly went dead as a muffled explosion took place.

"Where? WHERE?!"

"Frak this!" The other Seeker yelled, "Let's just bring Prime and those organics down! They'll tell us one way or another."

The first Seeker nodded before they dive-bombed at the trio, firing a few warning shots at them. The shots left explosions that rattled Optimus and the human leaders.

"Seems they got wise to us!" Chrom yelled.

"This is to be expected." Optimus said, "Chrom, Flavia, I need the both of you to take cover. I will deal with the Seekers."

Optimus grinded to a stop and allowed the leaders to exit his compartment and run for shelter. As soon as they exited him, Optimus transformed and faced the Seekers, both of whom transformed and hovered down to the ground.

"Tell us where you're going, Prime! Or do we have to hack your warp transponder to figure it out?!" The leading Seeker yelled as they got out their guns.

"You are more than welcome to try." Optimus challenged as he got out his Ion Blaster, preparing for a firefight.

 **xXx**

Back with the Shepherds, the lone Seeker recoiled as the right side of his head smoked. While he was calling the others, one of the humans used a fire spell that totaled his comms. unit.

"Clever. Don't know who did it, but I applaud you for stopping me." The Seeker 'complimented', "That just means I'll get to kill you first."

From her hiding spot, Aversa grimaced as she and Robin hid behind their tree.

"Well, that's all I've got." Aversa stated as she turned to Robin, "You have any ideas?"

Robin thought quickly before saying, "I remember Chrom telling me that he had archers shoot at Megatron's eyes to keep him distracted. If we could use something stronger than an arrow, we might be able to actually break one of his eyes..."

"And blind him!" Aversa completed before as thought came up, "But what can we use? Most of us are magic users and our spells aren't precise enough to cause the damage we need."

Robin thought harder before he heard the Seeker step closer to them. He and Aversa quickly tucked themselves closer to the tree, hugging each other in an attempt to keep themselves hidden.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are~," The Seeker said in a sing-song voice, "It'll only hurt for a nano-cycle. Then you all can burn in the Pit together."

Robin gritted his teeth as he struggled to think up a strategy before he noticed Basilio, Henry, and Lissa behind a wider tree. They kept themselves braced as they tried maintaining visual on the Decepticon. Robin noticed that Basilio was holding his silver ax, but on his side holster was a hand axe.

' _That's it!_ '

"We need to get Basilio's attention. If he can through his hand axe hard enough..."

"He might be able to break an eye!" Aversa finished.

They started to wave at the West-Khan in hopes of getting his attention. While they failed to get his attention, they were able to get Lissa's attention.

"Hey. What're Robin and Aversa doing?" Lissa asked, getting Basilio's and Henry's attention.

"They look like pair of tortured prisoners!" Henry exclaimed, though Lissa and Basilio largely ignored him.

Basilio noticed Robin's arm motion changed after he and Aversa got their attention. Robin started to look like he was throwing an imaginary object.

"I think they want us to throw something. But we don't have any-" Basilio started before he remembered his hand axe, "Wait!"

Basilio grabbed his hand axe and looked at Robin for a response. He saw the tactician nod before he pointed at his eye. It only took a minute for Basilio to realize Robin's plan.

"I almost feel bad for that thing..." Basilio grimaced, knowing the pain of losing an eye, "But I need a distraction if we need this to work."

"Okay." Henry stated before he walked out of hiding, surprising his wife and the Khan.

"Henry, no!" Lissa begged as she went after Henry.

"Hey, big guy!" Henry yelled, getting the Seeker's attention. Henry immediately threw a dark magic spell that caused the Decepticon to step back.

' _Hope this works..._ ' Basilio thought before he threw his hand axe.

The Seeker growled in frustration, "Now I'm getting really-"

*SHATTER*

"AARRRRRRRRGGGH!"

The Seeker's sentence was interrupted when Basilio's hand axe made impact with the right side of the visor, causing to shatter and spark. Under the shattered visor, the axe could barely be seen lodged in the sparking optic of the Decepticon, permanently damaging it.

"My optic! Ah! You spawns of glitches!"

The Seeker, now enraged, started firing at every direction in blind fury. Everyone started running in various directions to avoid the blasts. The magic users retaliated with their own attacks as they dodged. Robin and Ricken used their wind spells to push the Decepticon back before Miriel used a lighting spell that hit him in the shoulder, causing the Seeker to roar in pain. The Seeker growled at the woman before he aimed at her, only to get hit from behind by Henry and Aversa's dark magic.

The Seeker aimed at the both of them, only for a short spear to ding off him, courtesy of Frederick. The Seeker fired at Frederick, but his new lack of depth made his shot miss, further frustrating the Decepticon. He roared in anger and charged forward. If he can't blast them, he'll stomp on them.

"Look out!" Ricken yelled as he and the others scattered again. However, Miriel proved too slow and, while able to avoid getting squished, was thrown to the side when the Seeker's foot crashed next to her. She fell hard onto the snow, as she struggled to get back up.

"Miriel!" Robin yelled. He ran towards his comrade, only to stop when the Seeker aimed at him and fired. Robin countered with a wind spell, but the explosion the meeting attacks had threw him back into the snow.

The Seeker slowly stomped towards Miriel, who looked up as she picked up her dropped glasses. Her mouth opened in horror as the Decepticon picked his foot up and positioned it above her.

"I'm going to enjoy this." The Seeker said with sadistic glee before a fiery blast got him in the chest and pushed him back.

"Mother!"

Miriel looked to see that her savior was her own son, Laurent, who ran towards her from the trees.

"Mother, are you okay?" Laurent asked as he helped his mother to her feet.

"At the moment, yes" Miriel said with a smile, "I must thank you for rescuing me, my son."

"Always prepared to assist you anytime, mother. But I must inquire, who or what is our opponent?"

Before he could get a reply, the Seeker yelled, "You're gonna regret attacking me alone, squishy!"

"Who said he was alone?"

The Seeker looked on at the trees to see who spoke, only to get pushed back by a magenta-colored, winged reptile charge at him, fangs snapping at the metal and, surprisingly, damaging the armor further. The dragon pushed the screaming Decepticon down to the ground as she ripped off a piece of metal from his chest, flying away as she dropped the metal in her mouth.

The Seeker groaned in pain as his injury sparked and energon bled out. As he struggled to get up, Aversa walked up to the Seeker's face with a lance in her hand as she glared at the Decepticon's good optic.

"Welcome to Earth!" Aversa growled before she grabbed her lance and jabbed it into the undamaged optic with all her might, shattering the visor completely and causing the optic to spark.

The Seeker roared and howled in pain as the lance got stuck and abandoned by his opponent. He yelled hysterically as he saw nothing but darkness while he tried getting to his feet.

"I can't see! I can't see!" The Seeker yelled as he struggled to regain his footing.

His wound continued to bleed out and drop onto the snow as he got on all fours. As the Decepticon moved moved, Laurent used his fire spell once more, aiming at the open wound. This caused an explosion that caused a chain reaction, the Seeker's spark getting caught in said explosion and detonating as a result. The second explosion was bigger than the first and left a massive hole in the Decepticon's chest. The giant fell down to the snow, unmoving and the lights that adorned the Seeker going out. The metallic corpse sparked and bled while the Shepherds looked on in uncertainty.

After a moment of silence, Henry broke it by stating, "Well, he's dead. And what a bloody mess that was! Or whatever this guy bleeds."

This got some glares from the others before they turned to Laurent and the dragon, who, in a flash of light, turned into a little girl. The two walked over to Miriel as the elder mage spoke.

"Laurent, Nah, what are you two doing here?"

"We were looking for some lichen and fungi samples before we heard explosions." Laurent explained, "We ran as fast as we could to see what was going on. Imagine our surprise when not only all of you were involved, but a giant metal being."

"Yeah. What was that thing?" Nah asked.

Before Nah's question could be answered, the distant sound of explosions and gunfire filled everyone's ears.

"We'll explain everything soon." Miriel replied, Right now, we must reach the crash site."

"Miriel's right." Basilio agreed, "Chrom and the others need backup. Let's go!"

The Shepherd nodded in agreement and followed Basilio, Laurent and Nah hesitantly following them. They ran as fast as they could to the crash site. Half an hour later, Basilio slowed to a stop when he heard mechanical noises a short distance away. He gestured to the others to be stop and listen, which everyone did.

"Do you hear that?" Ricken asked rhetorically.

"It must be whoever crashed." Robin surmised, "But are they friend or foe?"

"Only one way to find out." Basilio said as they continued slowly.

It only took ten minutes before the West Khan stopped in shock, the Shepherds stopping right behind him. In front of them was a massive trench-like divot that tore through the rock. What little plant life was left was either burned or completely torn at the root. But it wasn't this that caught everyone's attention, it was the source of the mechanical noises that did.

Lodged in the side of the mountain was a massive, golden vessel, one that rivaled even the Fall Dragon in size. While the front was almost entirely stuck in the mountain, part of which was covered by rocks and snow that fell on top of it, the back had five holes that had rings around them, the central one being the biggest. All around the vessel is a large number of dark red robotic organisms with various tools in hand, some caused sparks to fly as they made contact with the vessel. Of the multiple robots, three stood out the most. The three consisted of two white and one red.

The central one was white with large black wheels on the forearms and feet. The wheels, as well as the shoulders and back, had red lines that seemed to pulsate. Its hands and head where dark blue in color which complemented the white metal. The robot also possessed a light blue visor that covered its eyes. It seemed to be in charge, giving orders to the other robots.

To the right of the central robot stood another whit robot, one that was taller and possessed structures that could only be compared to wings. All over the winged robot was a red accent that covered the edges of the chest, feet, and wings. Its head had a black stripe that went vertical from the forehead to the back of the head.

The red robot, who was to the left of the central robot, was bigger than the central robot, but shorted by the winged robot. Despite that, the red robot seemed bulkier in comparison. It had large wheels in the same places the central robot had. The shoulders and thighs where black in color, easily distinguishing it from the other robots.

All three, though, had one thing in common: they all possessed a symbol that looked exactly like the ones Optimus has on his shoulders.

"They're Autobots." Robin whispered in astonishment.

"Indeed." Miriel agreed, "They possess Prime's symbol."

"Well, let's go introduce ourselves." Basilio stated as he walked forward.

"Basilio, wait!" Robin objected, too late to stop the Khan as he cupped his mouth and started to yell.

"HEY! OVER HERE!"

The Khan's voice echoed across the landscape, easily getting all the Autobots attentions, many stopping what they were doing. They three that stood out the most turned to where they heard Basilio's voice before they all started running, the right limbs of the wheeled Autobots turning into guns, surprising the Shepherds.

"Why are they...?" Basilio said, confused.

"Basilio, they're in a strange land that they know nothing about!" Aversa growled, "They're gonna be uncertain about any beings that find them! They're gonna act scared and, potentially, violent!"

"Oh..."

A quick flash of light caught everyone's attention as they turned and saw Nah turn into her dragon form, growling as she glared at the approaching Autobots. Laurent also prepared to use one of his spells, a look of determination on his face.

"Wait! Both of you, stop!" Robin ordered, "They're not our enemy!"

"We were fighting one of those things earlier!" Nah reasoned.

"That was a Decepticon. These are Autobots. They're a faction of peaceful-"

"Freeze!"

Robin was interrupted when the red Autobot yelled once the three reached the Shepherds. Most of the Shepherds got into a defensive position, which Robin ordered them to stand down.

"Jetfire, can you ID these creatures?" The white wheeled Autobot asked the winged Autobot, identifying him.

Jetfire crouched as observed the Shepherds, "Hmmm, they appear to be organic life forms. Native creatures in this alien world."

"They dangerous?"

"They don't appear so, but a quick scan should-"

"Listen!" Robin pleaded, "We don't have the time. We need to-"

"Quiet!" The red Autobot threatened as he pointed his gun at Robin, startling the tactician.

"We were sent here by Optimus!" Aversa yelled impulsively, surprising the Autobots.

"What?" The small white Autobot stated.

Robin took over, saying, "Optimus Prime damn near begged for our help. He's most likely engaged with some Decepticons at this moment. He's already injured and may need help."

The Autobot trio thought over Robin's words for a second before they deactivated their weapons.

"Where?"

"Southeast from here." Basilio instructed, "He took a trail that sent him higher up the mountain. I doubt he's hard to miss."

"Gotcha, tiny." The white Autobot said before he turned to his companions, "Jetfire, you and I are backing up O.P.. Ironhide, you stay here and keep an optic on our guests."

The red Autobot, identified as Ironhide, nodded, "Understood, Jazz. Just bring Optimus home."

Jazz nodded, "I intend to. Now Jetfire, transform and lift off!"

Jetfire nodded as he jumped in the air and transformed into a jet, surprising the Shepherds. What surprised them more was when Jetfire flew into the air before Jazz launched a grappling line that connected with the flying Autobot. Jazz retracted his tether and was hoisted into the air, nearing Jetfire. Once he was close enough, Jazz flipped in the air and landed on top of Jetfire, who immediately went faster once Jazz was securely on.

The Shepherds looked on in amazement as they saw the Autobot's advanced technology and ability to fly.

"I'd never would've guessed you Autobots could fly..." Robin said, getting Ironhide's attention.

"Well, not all of us can."

 **xXx**

Once the Autobot duo reached to the sky and flew at the directions Basilio gave them, it didn't take them too long before they stumbled upon a battlefield, one with a red being seen blasting at two other beings.

"Down there!" Jazz yelled, "Jetfire, lower us down!"

Jetfire complied as he turned towards the battle zone and flew ever nearer. Once they reached the battlefield, Jazz hopped off Jetfire before the Autobot flier transformed and landed on the ground in robot mode.

"Hang on, Prime! We're here to-"

Jazz's speech was interrupted when he saw one of the Seekers fall, his head rolling on the ground as Optimus retracted his sword. The other Seeker laid on the other side of the field riddled with bullet wounds on his chassis. Optimus himself looked to be in fair condition, just a few more bullet wounds on him and some scorch marks here and there, but overall seemed to be alright.

"Back you up?" Jazz finished with a questioning tone. Both he and Jetfire looked on with stupor expressions, though Jetfire's was more obvious.

From their hiding spots, Flavia and Chrom walked out as they looked at the newcomers.

"Well, looks like the Shepherds made it to the _Ark_." Chrom surmised.

"Too bad they're late to the party." Flavia chuckled as Optimus neared the two Autobots.

"Jazz, Jetfire. It is good to see the both of you here." Optimus said proudly as he shook hands with Jazz.

"Good to see you're still in the land of the living, Prime." Jazz said with a smile, "Though I'm sorry we were a little behind schedule."

"We tried contacting you when we noted you weren't on the _Ark_ , but our communications network is scrapped." Jetfire explained, "Ratchet and Perceptor are working on it as we speak, but a good number of Autobots feared the worse. It's good to know we can lay those fears to rest."

"As can I, knowing that you and other Autobots are still functional." Optimus said, "Now, we must all head back to the _Ark_. There is much we must discuss."

Optimus looked at Chrom an Flavia to emphasize his point before he transformed into his vehicle mode and allowed the human leaders to enter. As Optimus left, Jazz transformed to follow his leader while Jetfire took to the air once more.

 **xXx**

 _Carrion Island_

Nemesis _crash site_

Meanwhile, another reunion was taking place. Megatron, Skywarp, and Thundercracker made it to Carrion Island, where the _Nemesis_ crash landed. Due to the open water causing a blockade for Megatron to continue, he had to ride onto Skywarp, much to his frustration and humiliation. Thankfully, a well placed threat kept the two quiet once they reached land. Now, the trio made it to the crash site, being greeted by Soundwave.

"Lord Megatron!" Both saluted when the tyrant walked towards them.

"At ease. Soundwave, have you heard from the Seekers?" Megatron asked.

"Negative." Soundwave denied, "All three have went silent. There is a heavy probability that they were destroyed by the Prime."

Megatron growled, "They couldn't even get a scouting mission right."

"Well, that was a bust." Skywarp stated, "What's the next play, Megatron?"

Megatron glared at Skywarp and his nonchalant behavior, but he already had an idea in mind.

"The Autobots may have evaded us for now, but that does not change my plans. Soundwave, send out Laserbeak and whatever Seeker squadrons we can send out. Have them scan for energy sources we can use. Once we've gotten the energy we need, we will reestablish communication with Cybertron and have our armies raid this and other worlds until we have enough to revive Cybertron and conquer it. If any Autobots or the natives try and stop us, they will be destroyed. None shall stand in my way!"

With that said, Soundwave ejected Laserbeak from his chassis. Laserbeak flew into the sky and over the sea to search for the energy its master needs. Not long after, several Decepticon Seekers flew in various directions with the same mission in mind. The Decepticons have made their first move. Now, it's the Autobots turn.

* * *

 **And with that, the second chapter comes to a close. I cannot express how sorry I am for the delay. I'll admit I'm a slow writer, but this is next level for me. Life and laziness have _really_ gotten in the way for this one. I hope I can make it up soon enough. I do thank you for your patience and hope that I can get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. Optimus has made it to the _Ark_ and the Shepherds will meet new** **Autobots** **. On the flipside,** **Megatron has also reached the _Nemesis_. What will Primus and Naga have in store for these warring tribes? Only time will tell. On another note, here's the Japanese voice actors for the new Transformers in this chapter:**

 **Thundercracker: Ken Narita**

 **Skywarp: Masami Iwasaki**

 **Seekers and other drones: Yuki Tai**

 **Ironhide: Manzo Wowari**

 **Jazz: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka**

 **Jetfire: Tetsu Shiratori**

 **Soundwave: Issei Masamune**

 **Also, on one final note, **Transformers is owned by Hasbro and TakaraTony while Nintendo and Intelligent Systems Co, Ltd owns Fire Emblem.****


End file.
